inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath! Legend Storm's Goalkeeper!
This is episode 6 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 6: The Aftermath! Legend Storm's Goalkeeper! A blonde haired teenager was walking trough the park. Flashback: A golden haired boy in Arashi uniform walks past them further away and stops to look. Boy: .... Nah ... The boy continues to walk. End Flashback. Blonde Teenager: Could it.....have been him? Matt and Vulcano were walking towards their school and accidentally bump into the blonde teenager. Matt: Oh, sorry. Blonde Teenager: It's okay... *Looks at Vulcano* You. I remember you. You were there yeasterday. Vulcano: What? Blonde Teenager: Are you a part of Arashi's soccer team? Vulcano: We are, yeah. Blonde Teenager: I saw you yeasterday. Hey...Do you happen to have a....teammate named Darkeru? Matt: He's our captain....sadly. But yeah. Blonde Teenager: I'm from Arashi too. Vulcano: I've never seen you around. Blonde Teenager: It's a big school, I guess. Now...Darkeru. How's he doing? Matt: Do you know him? Blonde Teenager: Yeah. Matt: Well he's...just as arrogant as ever. Blonde Teenager: Arrogant? That doesn't sound like him. Vulcano: I don't think we're talking about the same Darkeru. Blonde Teenager: He looked similar to the one I knew. Matt: Maybe, I don't know. But I doubt it's the same. Blonde Teenager: I see....Thanks. After class, on the pitch, the entire team has arrived, minus Lazton, as well as Taisuke. Ezoru: So what are we gonna do? Dorick: Is this the end of our participation in the Football Frontier? Kai: Where are we gonna find a goalkeeper in a few days? Vulcano: And how will we even register him if we had trouble registering me BEFORE the tournament began. Taisuke: One question at a time, kids. The registration is not a problem. But we do need a goalkeeper, and we have a match with Gaan Gakuen in less than a week. Matt: Gaan Gakuen? Jale: They are a water themed team. They have no known Keshins. Vulcano: Great. That means I won't have to use Firenoid. Dorick: Whaat? But Firenoid's awesome. Vulcano: What wasn't awesome was what happened to me the other day. I don't want to risk that again. Selena: Guys, stop thinking about how we're gonna defeat Gaan Gakuen. We don't even know if we can participate anymore. Taisuke: Do any of you happen to know an available and decent goalkeeper? Sazoru: No. Matt: Afraid not. Vulcano: Me neither. I just moved here. Taisuke: I see. You guys continue your training. I'll try to find a goalkeeper for you guys. Everyone: Thanks coach! Later that day: Everyone left except Matt and Selena. Matt was just about to leave but Selena pulls him back. Selena: Wait. Matt: Huh? Selena: I want you to help me practice a hissatsu. Matt: Oh. That'd be great if you had one. Selena: I came up with a double-use one but I need help. Matt: Double use? Selena: Yep. It would be a move that can be use as dribbling AND as defense. Matt: What? That's...very ambitious. There's no such move yet. Selena: I know. Since I'm an MF, I'll try the dribbling one first. Go over there and try to steal the ball from me. Matt: Ok. *Matt starts walking towards the stop pointed to by Selena* Selena: Oh, don't use Solar Solstice. Maybe when I'll have it all figured out, but right now, I want to at least get it to work. Matt: Got it. *walks a bit further* Ok, I'm here. Do I start trying to take the ball from you? Selena: Yes. Matt: Ok. Matt starts running towards Selena. Selena: PETAL WIND! *Selena brings out a huge flower that she points towards Matt, but nothing happends.* Matt steals the ball. Matt: Did it not work? Selena: Well you have the ball, don't you? Matt: Yeah. Selena: Then it didn't. Matt: Well this was your first time using it on an actual opponent. I'm sure if you try a few more times. Selena: Okay, let's try again. 45 minutes later. Matt: *breaths hardly* Selena....It's been almost an hour. Let's leave it off here for today. Selena: Just a few more tries. I feel like I'm getting closer. Matt: It's quite late. My parents are gonna start wondering where I am. Selena: Can't you call them and tell them that you'll be late just this time? Matt: I dropped my phone last night, it's at repair. Selena: Oh... Can we meet tomorow at 7, before school? Matt: That early? But I like...wake up at 7 to get ready. I'd have to wake up at about 6:20 to get here at 7. What's the rush anyway? Selena: I need to get this perfected in time for the Gaan Gakuen match. Matt: Weren't you the one who said we migh not even be able to play? Selena: Coach said he would find a goalkeeper for us. Matt: Well yeah, but it's not that easy. Selena: Please. Matt: Well.....Ok, how about 7:30? Selena: Sounds great! Matt: Alright, I'll be on the pitch then. At 7:27, near the school: Vulcano: Remind me why we had to wake up earlier and get here by 7:30 today? Matt: Selena asked me to help her with a hissatsu last night, and she asked me to come here at 7:30 to help her train before class. I thought you could help her, seeing as you have a dribbling hissatsu. Well, she tries to do a double, but she wants to try the dribbling one first. Vulcano: I'm sleepy, Matt. Couldn't you have asked Sikora or Darkeru? They also have dribbling hissatsus. Matt: You're my best friend, I thought it'd be better to bring you. And let's be honest, do you REALLY think Darkeru would want to help someone other than himself? Vulcano: It would benefit him too if Selena had a hissatsu. Matt: Yeah but you know how Darkeru is. Vulcano: Well I can't argue with that. 6 minutes later: Matt: Heeeeey. Sorry we're late. Selena: You said 7:30. Matt: Well... it's 7:33. Plenty of time. Selena: I guess. Vulcano: Hey, Selena. Selena: Vulcano? Oh...you're here too. Matt: Yeah, I thought seeing as he has Mega Rush, a dribbling hissatsu, he could help you. Selena: That's...great.... Matt: Isn't it? At 7:54: Selena: That was horrible. I couldn't even summon the flower this time. Matt: Don't worry. The match is still like 4 days away. Vulcano: Yeah. If we help you practice every day till then, then... Selena: NO! Vulcano and Matt remain surprised. Selena: I mean... Just forgett it. I'm going to class, the bell will ring soon. Matt: But.... Selena: I said forgett it. Selena enters the school. Vulcano: What was that? Right before Legend Storm's daily training, the blonde haired teenager from the other day catches up to Matt and Vulcano. Blonde Teenager: Yo. Vulcano: Oh hey. It's you. Sorry, I don't think you told us your name yeasterday. Blonde Teenager: Oh...right. I was so into the whole...Darkeru business that I forgott to properly introduce myself. I'm Kaizon. Vulcano: I'm Vulcano and this is Matt. Kaizon: Hey, I was wondering...If I could go to your training pitch with you today? I just want to make sure your Darkeru isn't the same one I knew. Matt: Sure, I guess it's fine. Kaizon: Great. Vulcano: This way. On the training pitch: Vulcano: Hey guys. This is Kaizon. He asked if he could-... Darkeru sees Kaizon and starts running away from the pitch. Kaizon: DARKERU! Vulcano: Wait...so it is the same Darkeru? Kaizon: Yea! DARKERU, WAIT! Kaizon starts following Darkeru. Darkeru accidentaly goes into a dead end and Kaizon catches up. Kaizon: Darkeru. Darkeru: Go away. I can't go trough that again. I only just forgott. Kaizon: I know it's hard seeing me, but it's been 4 years. You gotta get over that. Darkeru: I DID! Until you showed up. Seeing you will remind me of that. Kaizon: Darkeru... Darkeru: Please just....leave. We're in different classes. We have no reason to see each other. Kaizon: Your teammates, Vulcano and Matt told you became arrogant. What happened to you? Darkeru: Kaizon...leave. Kaizon: ... Okay. I'm in Class B3, at the second floor. If you ever change your mind. Darkeru returns to the field. Vulcano: What happened? Where's Kaizon? Darkeru: Let's get to training. Sazoru: Who was he? Darkeru: Nobody important. Matt: You ran away from him faster than you run in a match. He can't just be nobody. Darkeru: He's an...old friend of mine I guess. We used to play soccer togheter. Ezoru: He doesn't happen to have played as a GK, does he? Darkeru: He was a GK, actually. Ezoru: WHAT? Why didn't you invite him to join? We have 4 days till the match and we don't have a goalkeeper. Darkeru: Because....Why am I giving explanations to YOU? Since when do ANY of you care about my personal life? Since when has anyone talked to me about anything other than about the mean stuff I say, huh? None of you have any right to ask me any of this right now. Kaizon will NOT join our team. Now are we gonna train or are we gonna slack today? Vulcano: Fine...we'll train. Darkeru: Good. The next day: The entire team, except Darkeru, went up to the principal's office door. Kai: Are we really gonna do this behind Darkeru's back? Vulcano: We need a goalkeeper. Sikora: We can't leave whatever happened between them make us be disqualified from FF. Kai: He's so not gonna like this. Vulcano: We've got no other choice. Vulcano knocks on the principal's office door and Vulcano enters. Vulcano: Principal, can I talk to you for a moment? Principal: Sure. What is it, Vulcano? Vulcano: There's this boy we met yeasterday that I'd like to talk to, but I don't know where to find him. Arashi's a big school. Principal: Do you know his name? Vulcano: Yeah. He's named Kaizon and is blonde. Principal: Ah, Kaizon Ryama. He's a student in Class B3 on the second floor. Vulcano: Thanks, principal. Vulcano walks out the office. Vulcano: Got it. Follow me. They all run to Class B3 and knock on the door. Vulcano: Excuse me. Is....Kaizon Ryama here? Kaizon looks up and sees the team. Kaizon: Legend Storm? Kaizon walks outside the class. Kaizon: What are you doing here? Jale: We have a favour to ask of you. Kaizon: What is it? Matt: Our goalkeeper got really hurt a few days ago and he'll only be able to play soccer again some time after the Football Frontier would be over. We don't want to have to quit at this point so... We want you to become our goalkeeper. Kaizon: What? Matt: Darkeru told us that you like to play soccer for fun as a goalkeeper. Kaizon: Well yeah but....Does Darkeru know you're here? Vulcano: No, but whatever happened, he needs to get over it, or else we'll all be kicked out of FF. Kaizon: If Darkeru agrees, I'm fine to join but....I don't think he will. Vulcano: We can talk to him. All of us, including you. Kaizon: Okay, but the bell will ring soon. How about I come over to your pitch when you'll be training. Vulcano: Sounds great. Kaizon: Alright, I'll see you all there. Kaizon goes back inside. Dorick: YES! We've got a goalkeeper. Sazoru: Not yet. Dorick: Huh? Sazoru: Something big must've happened in Darkeru's past that has caused him to imediatelly run away from Kaizon. He won't agree with Kaizon joining so easily. Dorick: Oh... After class, on the training pitch: Kaizon appears. Kaizon: Yo, Legend Storm. Darkeru: I thought I made myself pretty clear when I told you to leave. Matt: We called him here, Darkeru. Darkeru: WHAT? You........Why? Vulcano: I know something must've happened in the past, and whatever it is, I'd understand if it would make you want to have nothing to do with Kaizon anymore. Huge fights lead to that and-... Darkeru: Me and Kaizon didn't have a fight. Vulcano: Well whatever it was, you need to get over it. For our sake. For your sake. For Legend Storm's sake. There are only a couple days left till our next match. If it's not Kaizon who will be our goalkeeper....Then we'll have to quit FF. Darkeru: .......... Vulcano: Darkeru....please. Kaizon: I won't mention that, ever. I promise, Darkeru. We don't even have to act like we know each other. Darkeru: Well then... "stranger", let's test you to see if you're up to our standards. Go to that goal. Kaizon: *smiles* Alright. Kaizon runs to the goal. Darkeru: DARK....NET!!! Kaizon: GOD HAND G!!! *Kaizon moves his hand in the form of a G, followed by a God Hand coming up, catching Darkeru's shoot* Kaizon: Got it. Darkeru: Well... "stranger".... Welcome to Legend Storm. I am the captain, Darkeru. Kaizon: *laughs* Alright, "stranger". I'm Kaizon. Your new goalkeeper. The rest of the team jump and say "Yes" simultaniously.